ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Form (Alien)
Super Form is an alien that first appears in John Smith 10: Final Fantasy. It is an alien covered in a Chaos Mana coating. It can be accessed by anyone, but is most known being used by John Smith. Creation When Sonic the Hexahog used the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic, he uses his power to turn John into this form, his "super form." John was impressed with the form, and used the Omnitrix to lock it in, by creating a new DNA sample. The sample is a Hybrids, being a combination of Sonic's and Shadow's DNA. Appearance Super Form is simply the user cloaked in a layering of Chaos Mana. The entire body is cloaked, with no other color. The color changes depending on the user and their mana color. For John, it is a dark green layering. For Xion, it is white. For Phantom, the color is dark purple. For Xemnas, it is red. Powers and Abilities Super Form's main ability is invincibility. His chaos mana layering is so durable, that few attacks are able to hurt him. With so much chaos mana, the slightest movement causes him to dash forward at super speed, at the speed of light. The power from that speed gives him super strength, allowing him to tear through even the most durable of creatures. He can release chaos mana to attack, with bigger movements. Super Form is literally a living mana powerhouse, able to create mana powerful enough to regenerate after being absorbed. He can also, like Super Sonic did to him, use his mana to turn others into their super forms, like he did to Lucina. Weaknesses He can be injured by strong enough mana attacks. This is most obvious during his battle with Gaia, when her dark mana tears through his mana coating. He can have his mana absorbed, as shown in Weapon. He has been shown to be weak to darkness, a reference that light and darkness are equals and can harm the other. This is first shown in the battle against Darkside. Appearances By Super John (Dimension 1) John Smith 10: Ancient Times *Final Hazard (first appearance) *Invasion (John Smith 10) *Devil Doom *His World Part 2 *Falchion *Better than the Gods *Mt. Olympus *End of an Era Spacewalker *Sozin's Comet Part 2 (first re-appearance) (by clone 2) *Republic City (by clone 2) *Avatar *Nibelung Valesti Part 2 Kingdom Hearts *Symphony of Sorcery (first re-appearance) *Radiant Garden *Organization XIII Part 2 Omniverse *So Long and Thanks for All the Smoothies (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * The Frogs of War Part 1 (John Smith 10) * Lord of Chaos * Against Time * Showdown Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Mad World * Fall of Olympus * Paradox Again * Battle of Vilgaxia Part 2 * Last Stand on Primus Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Super John appears in the first episode, fighting the Silver Surfer. This makes Super John the only alien to debut in the spin off series before the canon series of John Smith 10. Appearances *Beginning *Weapon *Phantom's Wrath Part 3 *The End (JSXFF) Super Xion (Dimension 13) Super Xion is the first Super Form revealed after Super John. She has white mana instead of green, a reference to her mana color. Her powers remain the same. Appearances John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts *Symphony of Sorcery (By Replica) SuperPhantom Phantom, after absorbing Super John into himself, gained access to his super form. He has dark purple mana instead of green, and can create a chaos mana ball and chain. It is later utilized by the canon Phantom, to fight against the other Johns. Appearances John Smith 10: Final Fantasy *Phantom's Wrath Part 3 John Smith 10: Omniverse * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 (cameo) Super Xemnas (Dimension 13) After draining energy from Phantom X, Xemnas gained three alien forms, one of them being Super Xemnas. He has a red chaos mana layering, and is able to form Ethereal Blades, which are beams of pure energy with no hilts. Appearances John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts *Organization XIII Part 1 Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Super Form appears in this series. It is unknown how many characters have access to it. By John * Love is Strange (mana coating) * Omni Crew Origins: Ben Tennyson * The Transmogrification of Xion (mana coating) Super Armor Megaman (John 23: Megaman) Upon using the seven Chaos Emeralds, Megaman transforms into his Super Form. His color is gold, and his name is based off the state of the Archie Comics Megaman who undergoes the same transformation. Along with Super Form's standard powers, Super Armor Megaman can create powerful charge shots from the Mega Buster. He has also displayed reality bending, turning his Mega Buster into a real solid hand. Appearances * Master of Chaos Trivia *Super Form is based off the Super forms from Sonic the Hedgehog. **Similar to how each character's Super Form is different in Sonic the Hedgehog, so are the Super Forms here. *It has been shown that Super Form is one of John's most powerful alien forms. *As seen in Invasion (John Smith 10), John enjoys using Super Form. *The pic was made by ChamAmazing but the base was made by Wolf. *Megaman is the first Omnitrix hero besides John to gain access to this form. Everyone else who used it were villains. (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 18:47, July 12, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Invincible Forms Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Mana Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:Omnimania Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Hybrids Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens